<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mall goths by Teddy_Bear_Gilbert_Beilschmidt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357635">Mall goths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Bear_Gilbert_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Teddy_Bear_Gilbert_Beilschmidt'>Teddy_Bear_Gilbert_Beilschmidt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Trans Germany (Hetalia), Trans Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Bear_Gilbert_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Teddy_Bear_Gilbert_Beilschmidt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>First time writing fanfiction in like five solid years! Hope I did alright! Special thanks to my friends for reading over it and giving feedback, y'all rock! \m/!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/Prussia (Hetalia), ludwig beilschmit/gilbert beilschmit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mall goths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert drove like a bat out of hell behind the wheel  and seemed determined to make that everyone else's problem, much to Ludwig's dismay.</p><p> "Gil you dummkopf the left arrow means yield not try and get us T-boned on the way to the mall!"</p><p> The car was held together with duct tape and elbow grease, with just about every part replaced. From the headlights to the stereo,currently blasting Sodom at window shaking levels, the car had had all its important parts removed, replaced, or discarded entirely and the car still drove like a charm, or so Gilbert said.<br/>
Gil managed to almost park in between the lines.</p><p> "Gil are you gonna try and get any closer? I go on morning walks shorter than that"<br/>
"I'm not getting any closer if I have to put this thing in reverse I think it'll burst into flames." </p><p>He turned the car off, ending the ear splitting thrash metal, and tumbled out. He and Lud walked side by side to the front entrance of the vastly empty mall. Save for a few dead eyed college students working part time at the various stores, and the senior citizens with nothing but time to kill, the mall was vacant.The automated glass doors let the boys in and closed with an echo, reverbing off the slick tile flooring and arched skylights.<br/>
"Why are we here again?" Gil didn't really care one way or another, he was just glad to be out and about with Ludwig.<br/>
"I marked it in our calendar, sent you an email and a text about it and put a sticky note about it on the coffee maker in the kitchen and you still can't remember?"<br/>
"I can't remember who's East and who's West without my coffee, you should know that Luddy."<br/>
Ludwig sighed and the pair stopped in the middle of the walkway. The walk was quiet, all the usual vendors populating the merchandise carts were absent, probably because it was two pm on a Monday.<br/>
"I wanted to pick up some leather wrist cuffs to match my boots before we go see Toxic Holocaust on Friday."<br/>
"Oh yeaa! How'd you let me forget a thing like that bro?" Ludwig decided to not reprimand Gilbert, not yet anyways.<br/>
"You think this store's got whatcha need bro?" He pointed at the backlit sign of the "Forever American 21 Apparel” with a smirk. The store seemed to be blaring such a staunch image of what was “hip with the youth” that it repelled everyone under the age of 35. Nonetheless the two trekked into the overpriced garish clothing hellscape. The speakers, adding insult to injury, were playing some top 20’s pop hit. The well lit room showcased the most impractical clothes known to man. “Oooh Luddy lookit thiiiis!” The shorter boy held up a pair of sweater knit pants, something neither boy knew existed until they stepped foot into the storeroom floor.<br/>
“I’d rather wear that maid outfit again than that abomination.”<br/>
“I’ll take that as a promise then.” Gil winked and put the offending clothing item back on the rack. He walked over to Ludwig and admired himself in the mirror. He held up a crop top sweater in front of himself “Oooh what about thiiiis one Lud?” He smirked and smoothed the shirt over his own black t shirt.<br/>
“If I have to be seen with you in public wearing that abomination So Help Me Gil I will f-” He stopped, realizing his voice thundering in the room had attracted unwanted attention from busybody shoppers.<br/>
“That’s what I thought, Luddy” He smirked and put the shirt down. Ludwig stood next to him in the full length mirror, and the two made quite the pair. Ludwig had on a black tank top tucked into his pants with a black binder to match underneath, and olive drab pants on with a grey standard issue military belt on. To complete the look he had gloriously polished, ridiculously clunky jackboots on. Since Gilbert wasn’t concerned with looking like a true country anymore, he was able to wear more casual clothing. A black KMFDM shirt, with a matching color binder peeking out from his shirt collar, baggy jeans held up by a grey belt matching Lud’s, a needlessly thick wallet chain, and matte black doc martens completed his look. He reached up to try and ruffle Ludwig’s meticulously slicked back blonde hair but Ludwig was faster.<br/>
“Let’s get outta here, If I see one more crop top abomination I’ll cry” “Where to now Lud?”<br/>
“What’s that place that has lava lamps and skateboards? Zumers? Spencies? I feel like they’d have some stuff for us.”<br/>
“Aww not Goth Topic? C'mon don’t you wanna pick up some black nail polish and teen angst?”<br/>
“You wish!”<br/>
The two grinned and headed to the bong skateboard dildo black-light poster store. The dimly lit showroom was in a sharp contrast to the sterile corporate feel of the last store. Gil made a beeline to the wall of jewelry.<br/>
“Ohh Luddyyyy will you get me a necklaceeeee pleaseeee.”<br/>
“Only if I can pick it out.” He grinned and eyed an Insane Clown Posse pendant.<br/>
“You wouldn’t dare.” “If you insist, mister Teutonic knight.” It took Gil a second to process what Ludwig had called him.<br/>
“Don’t give me that look, mister left hand path, cmon Gil that was you, you should at least know how some scholars believe the modern left hand path came from you, you should be flattered really.” Gilbert stood slack jawed. “How do you know all that Lud? Don’t you have like, meetings to attend and papers to toss?”<br/>
“Never-mind that Gil, you want a necklace you gotta wear whatever the hell this is trying to symbolize.'' With a grin, he picked up a silver necklace in the shape of a pentagram, with a smaller inverted pentagram in the middle. “The hell is that? I’ll wear it if I can get you something from over there."<br/>
He pointed to the shelf full of beginner’s bondage toys. “They better have some nice leather cuffs over there Gil.” He sauntered over and picked up a pair of garish fuzzy pink handcuffs. “Is this brutal enough for you mister tough guy?” “Ack how many flamingos did they skin to make those?”<br/>
Gilbert laughed softly. He picked up a pair of bulky wrist cuffs. “I could get a chain to match so you don’t lose me in the pit huh Luddy?” Ludwig was blushing as hot pink as the previous handcuffs.<br/>
“Gil I don’t think-” “You’re right we should just cuff ourselves together! Try and separate that!”<br/>
“You are impossible Gilbert” He strode back over to the jewelry rack to try and coax Gilbert away from buying the two matching collars. “Now here’s some jewelry I can get behind!” He picked up a set of dog tags with the trans pride flag where the letters should go. “How about it?” “Awesome!” Gilbert grinned and grabbed a set with a rainbow flag on it. “I’m not about to wear those clunky wrist cuffs but I’ll wear these any day” The two grinned and headed to the cash register. Once outside, Gilbert promptly tore the dog tags out of the packaging and switched the second tag on each set so that both necklaces had a trans and rainbow flag. He draped it over Ludwig’s head.<br/>
“We look so awesome! Where to now? I could go for a beer.”<br/>
''Gil it’s three thirty on a Monday do you have any dignity?”<br/>
“Not since 1918 you know that Luddy,I just tried to get you to wear handcuffs with me, you think I got that? Try again Luds.” He smirked. The two walked over to the food court. This part of the mall was just as abandoned as the rest, feeling more sterile and modernistic than a glorified strip mall should. The towering white walls held mostly abandoned shuttered storefronts, and the walkway to the food court was paved with closed trinket carts. Nobody lingered in the uncomfortably corporate office furniture that seemed strewn about, colliding with the uncomfortable molded plastic chairs spilling over from the food court. The high steel beams that supported the roof were bathed in sunlight streaming in from large panes of glass that seemed to make the entire mall under the scrutiny of an interrogation light.<br/>
“Oh man Luds I think all these choices are too much for my delicate sensibilities! I need a fainting couch dear lord! Hold me my beloved!” He grinned and bumped into Ludwig. “Good lord if I knew I was gonna have to pick between the mall pretzel or the mall cookie I wouldn’t have left the house! All these options! I’m going to pass out Luddy!” He jokingly threw himself into Ludwig’s arms and Luddy found himself pinned against the impossibly clean wall like a bug on a scientist’s corkboard. Gilbert pushed Ludwig harder into the wall “Hold me my lover! No beer! I’ll surely not make it through the night!” “Pull yourself together Gil this isn’t the tryouts for the leading man in a high school play.” He grinned and twirled Gilbert around the vacant space. “Oh my dearly beloved how ever will we survive!” He dipped Gilbert down, hand on his back,his hair almost touching the floor. Gilbert moved to break Ludwig’s grasp and tumbled onto the blank floor. “I see a vending machine! Salvation at last!” He picked himself up off the floor and grabbed Ludwig’s hand. “The great savior of lost and hungry souls!” The ultra jewel toned wrappers of the snacks inside seemed to shimmer like stained glass in the right light. He popped a few coins into the slot and the machine dispensed an über caffeinated beverage. “Now will you behave so we can go home? This place feels more like purgatory than a mall.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time writing fanfiction in like five solid years! Hope I did alright! Special thanks to my friends for reading over it and giving feedback, y'all rock! \m/!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>